1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile phone with FM antenna, and more particularly, to a mobile phone with FM antenna providing broadband FM reception.
2. The Related Art
Nowadays, most mobile phones are integrated to be multifunctional, such as taking images, listening to music, etc. among which FM (Frequency Modulation) broadcasting radio receiving function has come first to be the most popular function. Thus, most mobile phone manufacturers combine the mobile phones with FM function so that the mobile phones are capable of receiving FM broadcasting besides telephone communication to cater to the need of customers.
Conventional mobile phones themselves have no FM antenna to receive FM radio signals. So the conventional mobile phone must be equipped with a pair of external earphones that serve as an FM antenna and transmitting audio signals. When using the FM function of the conventional mobile phone, consumers should firstly insert the pair of earphones into earphone jacks of the conventional mobile phone, thereafter, the consumers can use the mobile phone to receive the FM radio and listen to the FM broadcasting.
However, as the earphone is used as an FM antenna as well as an earphone function to transmit audio signals in the meanwhile, the efficiency of the FM antenna is badly effected while the earphone transmits the audio signals, and otherwise, other electronic components, such as antistatic electricity components of the earphone, also bring negative impact on the performance of the FM antenna. For example, the FM antenna has lower gain, louder noise, and poor receiving efficiency.
Another obvious disadvantage of the conventional mobile phone with FM function is that FM function rarely works unless the earphone is inserted into the earphone jack as an FM antenna to receive FM radio signals. So it is necessary to carry the earphone all the time while using the FM function, otherwise the FM function does not work. Therefore, the FM function of the conventional mobile phone is inconvenient for the consumers to use.